The present invention relates to a battery, which, for example, may be used in an electrically driven motor vehicle.
An electrochemical storage device is known from DE 602 13 474 T2, which comprises a plurality of electrochemical cells, which are arranged at a distance from each other. A cooling bellow is arranged between two side surfaces of the electrochemical cells, which cooling bellow touches the side surfaces of the electrochemical cells. A heat transfer medium flows through the cooling bellow.
The present invention has the objective to improve on a battery of the above described type.